1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld power tool having a shiftable mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In German Patent Disclosure DE 10 2004 058 809 A1, a cordless screwdriver is described, which has a multi-stage planetary gear by way of which the driving motion of an electric drive motor is converted into a desired rotary speed at a defined torque of a tool receptacle for receiving a tool.
Typically, the gear in such handheld power tools is embodied shiftably and shifting can be done between a first gear stage with a slow speed of revolution and high torque, and a second gear stage with a greater speed of revolution and a lower torque. The switching event is executed with the aid of a user control element, which is to be adjusted between various switching positions. The user control element actuates a control gear of the planetary gear and adjusts it between various operating positions. In the transmission path between the user control element and the control gear, there is a torsion spring, counter to whose spring force the manual adjusting motion has to be performed.